


Fragile Little Thrall

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic. </p><p>This was originally done way before 12 was a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Little Thrall

The Doctor, now in her twelfth regeneration, was just a little grouchy and more often than not a complete pain in the backside for everyone at UNIT, to the point they had allowed her to leave, to roam the universe as she once had. She had, eventually, returned to Skaro, well, the Skaro that had been, somehow avoiding the Time War segment of her life and somehow side-stepping her third self to find the shivering young woman. She had moved to drag Rebec into the TARDIS, shutting the doors firmly before moving to shelter the woman even as she began to sob. 

"Shhh, hush now, little Rebec."  
Rebec murred softly.

"Who?"  
"Exactly."

12 smiled, kissing her cheek softly.  
"Oh."  
"Alright, little Thrall?"  
Rebec nodded.   
"My dear Rebec."  
12 had smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"Relax, little one."  
Rebec nodded and let her body un-tense. 12 smiled, stroking her cheek softly. 

"Rest, sweet girl."  
Rebec nodded and closed her eyes soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
